


Something Good

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [46]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, in between episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard talks to Sara after her return from her second trip to the League of Assassins. He then helps her with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

Leonard just got his new hand from Gideon. A terrifying, but incredible experience. When it came to him that three of the members of the team just spent 2 years in the past and for them, it was mere hours.

He got a chance to talk to the new couple, Ray and Kendra. It took a while for Ray to re-adjust to the Waverider. Nevertheless, whether it was mere hours or two years, Leonard still found Ray annoying.

He took the liberty of checking up on Sara, who he heard just fought Kendra. He stood by her doorstep and knocked. He usually just enter in but he wasn’t sure how Sara would react to that, seeing that she just got ‘home’ from her second League of Assassins stint.

“You could just come in Leonard, what, you forgot you could do that?”, she said at the other side of the door. So he did.

“You’ve been gone for a long time, I just thought maybe you’ll kill me if I just barge in,” he said with an icy drawl she’ll deny that she missed.

“It was a long time for me, but not for you. Plus, you’re not worth killing,” she said.

She was cleaning the stitches from a wound on her leg, Leonard noticed. It wasn’t there before. Maybe she got it during a league sparring. She told him before how it could be dangerous. Fatal, even.

She was wearing a tank top, making it easy for him to see that she also has a few bruises on her arms, a few blood clots. And there was a fresh one. A large gash on her shoulder. Maybe from a sword. Blood was still dripping from it. She didn’t seem to mind but he did. It hurts by merely looking at it.

“Lie down,” he said as he got closer to her bed.

“What?”, she looked at him and saw him grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket.

“Lie down, I’ll clean that for you.”

She smirked and said, “You know I could do this myself, right? I don’t need help.” Then she got back to tending the stitch.

“You kept tending to that one on your leg. Don’t you even notice that deep cut by your shoulders?,” he said as he removed the bloody cloth from her hands. Sara glared at him as of he’s a target she’s supposed to kill. He saw that stare but he wasn’t even intimidated by it.

“Kill me later, just let me stitch you up. You may have spent your life kicking ass, but I’ve spent my whole life being a total ass. Let me do something good,” he said.

She decided that he wouldn’t take no for an answer and besides, the reason why she couldn’t stitch the gash on her shoulder in the first place was that it was hard for her to reach. She really needed help without bothering to ask Gideon.

Sara laid down on her bed, the wounded shoulder facing Leonard. He looked at her as he prepared the thread and needle. “This is gonna hurt, okay?”, he warned.

“I know. Just do it,” she said sternly. She’s trying to make it appear that her walls are back up around him when in reality, he’s the only person she truly trusts inside the ship. He knows it, that’s why he wasn’t scared of offering to help. He wasn’t scared that Sara might maim him. Because he trusts her too and he knows that she’ll do the same for him.

He began stitching her wound. The first pierce made her inhale and exhale harshly. Leonard then assured her, “I’ll do it fast, okay? Hold on. Bite a pillow.”

He knows how to stitch it. A testimony that he has been in the same position before. Maybe for some bullets, Sara thought. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard Leonard sigh.

“Jesus Christ, Sara. What were you thinking, going back to the league? Look at you,” he said. Calmly but his frustration is still evident.

“I didn’t know what else to do and where else to be. Ray and Kendra seemed to be okay being stuck in the past so I decided to leave them be. Can’t keep being the third wheel. Being an assassin is the only thing I know I’m good at,” she said.

Pain could be heard from her voice and he heard it. He was about to say something when she interrupted him. 

“If you’re gonna tell me that I should’ve just waited, then go to hell. We’ve waited for a year. I thought you were dead and you’re never going back for us.“  

He was finishing the stitch and he kept silent. He dampened his handkerchief and slowly pat it at her stitch, making her groan. When he was sure that it was finished, he stood up from his seat and addressed Sara, who now just turned to face him. 

He looked at her with his deep, haunting eyes and said, "You know that I have a code. I leave none of my teammates behind. I don’t need you to wait. I need you to have faith that we’ll go back for you.”

He saw her breathe deeply and close her eyes, fighting back her tears. He continued.

“If this happens again, if for whatever reason Rip’s plan fails opting to leave you behind. I hope it doesn’t happen but if it does, have faith that I’ll always, always, go back for you. Whatever it takes for me to do it, I will.”

He opened her door and said before leaving, “Have those wounds checked by Gideon. Let’s drink when you’re not angry anymore. You know where to find me.”

He left Sara lying down and staring at the ceiling. His words still ringing on her mind.

_“I’ll always, always, go back for you.”_

She internalized this while trying to figure out what she was feeling. She ran out of her room and caught him still walking towards his own room.

He heard her stomps from afar. When he saw Sara running, he opened his arms and caught the little blonde woman he has always adored an wrapped her in a hug.

“Guess what, Leonard?”, she whispered as they hugged, “I wasn’t waiting for the team during those two years. I was only waiting for you.


End file.
